big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Nate Parodies
Lol this is just gonna be a compilation of all the Big Nate themed songs that I have wrote. Feel free to delete turnaround. -OrphanNateNinetyOne Goes for Broke (Parody of Revenge) Jefferson? Awww man. So we back on a hill Got our sleds swinging from side to side Side-side to side This task, an awesome one Hope to test out Teddy’s snowtube tonight, night, night snowtube tonight Heads up You hear a sound, turn around and look up Total shock fills your body Oh no, it’s you again I can never forget that smirk smirk, smrik Smirk-smirk-smrik ’Cause, baby, tonight Jeffersons trying to beat us up again ’Cause, baby, tonight Grab your board, tube and bolt again (Bolt again-gain) And run, run until it’s done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn’ ’Cause, baby, tonight Jeffersons trying to beat us up again (Beatusup again-gain) Just when you think you’re safe Overhear some laughing from right behind Right-right behind That’s a nice life you have Shame it’s gotta end at this time, time, time Time-time-time-time Snowballs hurl at you Then your health bar drops and you could use a one-up Get inside, don’t be tardy So now you’re stuck in there Half a heart is left, but don’t die, die, dieDie-die-die ’Cause, baby, tonight Jeffersons trying to beat us up again ’Cause, baby, tonight Grab your board, tube and bolt again (Bolt again-gain) And run, run until it’s done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn’ ’Cause, baby, tonight Jeffersons trying to steal all our stuff again Jefferson, you’re mine, haha Dig up that snow, And craft a statue, Use that makeup give it an expression Get it, baby, go and forge that like you so MLG pro The statue is as hard as diamond, so come at me bro Huh? Using your cavalier under the torchlight Being unoriginal got you ready for the big fight Every single day and the whole night Jefferson out prowlin’, woo, alright Look at me, look at you Take my revenge, that’s what I’m gonna do Were more creative, baby, what else is new? And my blade’s gonna tear through you, bring it ’Cause, baby, tonight Jeffersons trying to beat us up again (Gather your stuff, yeah, let’s take back the world, haha) Yeah, baby, tonight grab your pencil paper and go (It’s on) Take your revenge (Woo), oh-oh-oh-oh So fight, fight, like it’s the last, last night of your life, life Show them your bite (Woo) ’Cause, baby, tonight Jeffersons trying to beat us up again ’Cause, baby, tonight Grab your board snowtube and bolt again(Bolt again-gain, woo) And run, run until it’s done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn’ ’Cause, baby, tonight Jeffersons trying beat us up again (Woo) Flipped out I used to rule the world Trash would load when i gave the word Now I would stay away Keep my clothes clean, that's what Id say Hickey was once terrified Every time I looked in her eyes She would yell away For what a mess this book was, that's what shed say One minute I could contain it all But my mind began to fall (chorus) I gaze off into my messy locker Still could smell all of that Cheezy powder I'd tidy up as much as could Though it didn't appear as it should And hope one day this chaos and Messyness comes for the better Never a stain on my shirt That was when I ruled the land It was Blonsky and the betancourt The suspects who took the camera away Punches whizzing by like streaks of light I tried all that to stay and fight As they all went down the hall I watched my friendship fall 500 Cheez Doodles (parody of 500 chunxs) When I wake up I know I'm gonna eat Gonna find all snacks you stole from me When I wonder Well I know I could have stole I could have stole some Doodles from the shop And If i'm hungry Yeah I know there's other food But I want CheezDoodles It's my fav food Well I know Im gonna be Be the one whose digging fro doodles in my room But I would eat 500 Doodlez And I would eat 500 more Just to savour the Cheessy powder I WANT SOME MORE When Dad's stalking Well I know that I will die I will die because I didn't eat cheez doodles When they blow up (blow up) Well I know where to hide I'm gonna hide because fighting Dad would do no good When I'm searching (searching) Well I know im gonna find I'm gonna search through everyone's kitchen When I'm exploring Well, I know I'm gonna find I'm gonna find my doodles I'll even cross the sea But I would eat 500 doodles And I would eat 500 more Just to savour the cheezy powder AND I WANT SOME MORE Whered the doodles go? Whered the doodles go? Whered the doodles go? Whered the doodles go? Whered the doodles go? Whered the doodles go? Whered the doodles go? Whered the doodles go? Whered the doodles go? Whered the doodles go? Category:Parodies